Natasha Eva Volkova
She is the captain of the PSV Volkova SR-1 and is the first ever Marshal of the Soviet Republics. Many details about her life are classified or just unknown this have lead to many conspiracy theorists to believed that she is a top secret super solider project of synthetic or bio-genetically engineering, some other believed she is just story made up by the Alliance to hide the fact that their army has become weak and the Federation of Soviet People's Republics use the story to in its troops, many of them use the lack of the lack of photographic evidence and her a superhuman abilities as proof of their claims. As well as them claims her age is much debated due the lack of an official date of birth and the fact she has not looked to have aged in the last 57 years. She is believed to "suffers" from a form of Schizoid/Avoidant personality disorder and mild form of Paranoid personality disorder as well as high functioning autistic disorder this leads to mistrust of others especially of males but unlike most other cases, this trait in Natasha has lead to some really inmate relationship with several females, the most recent being a com officer by the name of Chloe Taylor and quite close friendship with Ex-Alliance Staff Lieutenant Alexander Hewitt, this also leads to a social disconnect caused by her high functioning autism and Schizoid personality disorder. She worship Potema, a Ancient Pagan deity who is a spirit of a She-wolf in Human form who to those who worships her is the mother of their ancestors, most of her artefacts and worshippers were burned by the Teutonic Knights for promoting Lust, human-sacrifice, witchcraft and false deities with the surviving artifacts being protected by the Volk Clan. During her time as a thief and later as a Boyevik for Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate and Shadow Broker when taking out a target or stealing items she would place a single crisom apple on a table at scene of a crime as a calling card. Appearance She is of Russian/Slavic heritage so she has Russian/Slavic facial features and a strong Eastern European accent. She is 6’7, skinny build and has medium length black hair, wide hips and large breasts. She has a small scar between her left shoulder blade and neck from stab wounds and two large scars from high-impact slugs ruining down both of her legs. She has two identical pentagrams craved into her skin, one on the left side of her chest and the other one on her left hand and multiple tattoos on her body from her time as a Thief in law, most notable is a tattoo on her left shoulder of a nude female angel with clipped black wings couched down inside of a inverted pentagram with the words "Ибо мы находимся бесовские духи" inscribed inside a circle around the pentagram with 278 tally marks around the circle, the tattoo shows that she was a trusted female member of the Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate and that she was confirmed to have taken the lives of 278 targets before the fall of the Vory. She multiple scars on her wrist from multiple suicide attempts in her youth and during the Omega Crisis. She commonly wears a hearing aid like device to reduce background noise and to keep the pitch and volume of unfiltered noise to non-irritating levels, she also commonly wears sunglasses that doubles as a HUD, black leather gloves with cuffs made from Arctic Wolf fur and a hooded cape made from Arctic Wolf fur with a small trinket of a strange mix of Prothean and Human design as the clasp to protect herself from UV light and to signify her heritage as a daughter of Potema. She wears a black belted military field jacket with a round leather neck over her KGB standard battle Dress Jumpsuit with the Marshal of the Soviet Republics Shoulder-boards and KGB Spetsnaz Broz Group insignia patch on her left arm on both of them, black combat boots and a maroon beret with the Soviet star badge worn on the centre the beret. She carries her revolver in a 19th century style gun holster which she attached to her belt and her NR-50 Combat Knife in leg-mounted holster on the inside of her leg. She wears her Marshal Dress when she speaks to Council or on the Soviet Executive Committee, this c of Black military jacket overcoat with her most noteworthy decorations pined on her left breast, both the KGB Spetsnaz Broz Group and Soveta Lyudi insignia on her left arm and the Marshal of the Soviet Republics Shoulder-boards worn over a her Standard combat dress, a black Ushanka and Y-strap Harness which are mounted with a holster for her revolver and her family's "restored" Sabre. She is allowed to carry both her revolver and her Sabre on the Citadel due her status as a high ranking Soviet Official and her KGB diplomatic immunity. Personality From the day she was born Natasha was c a freak by many people due to her worship of Potema, bisexual nature, being transgender and later being a biotic before the first Human biotic training programs and have vampire like traits in a region of Western Russia that the people were fanatical and closed minded worshippers of the Russian Orthodox Church, this made her mistrusting of others especially of males, she is extreme shy only talking to her few friends or people that has no choice but to talk to this s from a feeling of inadequacy made worse by her capacity of being extremely empathic as well as extreme mistreatment and hurt, this capacity of extreme empathic and sadistic behaviour makes her see most negative situations as somehow her fault even if she have barely any part in it. She is highly dependent on her lover and will immerse herself with her lover so much that she will become childlike and near helpless if she feels abandoned by her, she devotes her life to making the people she cares about happy and safe. Though she can c with change she can become uncomfortable if c stuff is moved out of it place or her s is knock out of sync, in this state she is reluctance to res to outside s and is e a, this und behaviour is p in other a of her personality and this leads to her being reluctance to be touched, her r to events being unp and random. Early Life She grew up on the Volkova Family Estate near a small Russian town in East Ural. She lived on the streets for most of her teenage life due to her father beaten her mother to point of death, he only stopped when toss across the room and neck sapped by Natasha with her newly gained Botincs powers and it is the main reason she don't trust males but unlike most teens she didn't joined the street gangs but did become a thief in based in the wealthier parts of Warsaw when she was chase away from her homeland by the Russian Orthodox Church using the name Robin Hood, a name of a character from a book her mother read to her at bedtime, she used this name to better fit in with the poor homeless thieves that she lived with and to show that her goal was to steal from the rich and give it to the poor just like the hero from the book her mother read to her. She was later recruited by the Russian Intelligence Service and stayed loyal to Russian leadership in-till the United Russia leadership discharged her for her communist ideas and her bisexual nature. She went on to become a Boyevik (warrior) for the Padshikh Angelov Crime Syndicate lead by Vladilena in-till the 14K and Sun Yee On Traid Redpole's set up a meeting what ended with a shoot-out between the Traid's and the Padshikh Angelov leaving several Redpole's, the Dagronhead of the 14K and all but one of the members of the Padshikh Angelov vory dead when the Russian Mafia back in Moscow heard about the attack they ordered the destruction of the Traid this lead to systematically execution of anybody who's a member of the Traid or is related to the Traid. Her father István Bacsik was a horrid Hungarian businessman who was obsessed with himself and keeping his homeland pure because of his racist and selfish ways he believed he has no time to have kids so when his wife Vladislav Volkova got pregnant with his children he was not impressed. When he found out that his children was transgender he was even less impressed that his children was impure but his wife who was a caring women and loved her no matter what convinced to him let her keep Natasha and her twin sister but he always looked down on Natasha and he always would try and go out of his to her life hell so much so that Natasha has attempted suicide many times when Natasha become seriously ill István finally cracked and bludgeon his wife to death and was planning killing Natasha but Natasha outraged at her father killing one of the only people who care for her, she toss István across the room with her newly gained biotic powers, sapping his neck as he smashed into the wall. When she joined the Russian Intelligence Service, Natasha inherited a large share of the Property of the Volkova family and the Stefan line of the Bacsik family because of this Natasha has a great deal of money that she cares very little about. Life in the Alliance Military Through she served in the Alliance Marines during the First Contact War and she only officially joined the Alliance Marines in 2167 CE and was reassigned from the 1st Visotoniki Boyevik Brigade, SSV/MSV Moskva to the 113rd Marine Division, SSV Shanghai, Fifth Fleet as the Alliance no longer needed mercs as amount of new recruits sky-rocketed. As a Staff Lieutenant she served under Commander Shepard during the raid on the Torfan, even though she was almost as ruthless as the Commander, many of her fellow Marines lost their lives in the deep underground strongholds. The loss of so many Marines still hunts her over 100 years later. She was an agent of the Shadow Broker trading information for his help to keep her under the Alliance command when Liara took over she was sent to track down a way to stop the Reapers and when Cerberus attacked the Shadow Broker Base Natasha and several other agents assigned to the 113rd Marine Division, SSV Ain Jalut, 63rd Scout Flotilla, Fifth Fleet lead hit and run attacks against Cerberus. When Cerberus was hiring a crew for the Normandy SR-2 Natasha was a by Cerberus Agents who was sent to investigate rumours of an N7 Staff Commander who is overly skilled in the art of killing in both unarmed and armed combat. She used them to gain assesses to a Cerberus outpost where she later killed all of the staff to send a message to the Illusive Man. Natasha was on six month shore leave when the Reapers invaded Vladivostok, for the first three days of Reaper invasion just acted as riot police to clam down the locals who has started to panic in-till the four day of the attack when three of the Reaper Capital Ships broke off from the Naval fight with the Russian Sea Fleet and started to fired up on the city. Natasha and the small Alliance garrison worked with Russian Soviet Socialist Federation ground forces and local militias to defend the city, despite the overwhelming odds the ground forces was able to hold the city for a while but then the Reapers levelled the city, forcing the main force to retreat to Polaris-B2 and left several small "N7" teams to hold off the Reaper Ground Forces, Natasha was one of the Marines left to fight as the Nations that would become the Soviet Federation gained strength for the return of Commander Shepard and the Victory Fleet. She was one of the many Alliance soldiers who once was proud to wear the badge of the Alliance but was let down by Alliance command after the Reaper war, this has scared her soul from that day on. Her former lover, Ysai'Kirorah vas Ain Jalut and many fellow crew members was killed by Staff Commander Toni Connor, an Alliance Commander working for an Blue Suns businessman with ties to Alliance Command during the boarding of the SSV Ain Jalut. She was dishonourable discharged from the Alliance as a N7 Major on the 1st of March 2191 CE after she lead a mutiny on-broad the SSV Latakia, that left several Alliance officers dead and the Cruiser in command of the Mutineers that declared they now only serve Natasha. Councilor Steven Hackett would later overturn the discharge and ordered a monument honouring whose who were killed by Staff Commander Toni Connor to be placed in New York. During one of her visits to the Citadel, Natasha got into a street brawl with several Humans when they start hassling the Quarians she was there to meet. Though this Natasha meant Hendel Mitra and Gillian Grayson and with their help she sent Ysai'Kirorah back home to be buried on Rannoch. Natasha though the Chechen Mafia she meet with her one of her old Allies, Vladimir Volkov, a ruthless yet cunning Ultranationalism extremist belonging to the Ultranationalist wing of the Communist party of Chechen who goal is to seized control of Russia or gain Caucasian independence. She went on to retrofitted the SSV Latakia with Thanix Cannon, Silaris heavy ship armour and Disruptors and recruited a crew that included a Human explosives and weapon expert Vladimir Volkov, a former Asari Eclipse girl Liselle, a young Quarian Machinist Shala'Nara Nar Rayya, Human pilot Gillian Sanders, a Batarian bio-weapon scientist and propaganda expert Groto Dal'serah and a brutal Human former Mob Boss Viktor Dragovich as well the ex-Alliance crew members. She went round the galaxy killing who ever she think have done wrong, she and her wet squad use many methods from subtle poisonings to urban bombings to take out their targets. When the Citadel Council made the link between the SSV Latakia and the bombings and mass killings, declaring "Captain" Vladimir Volkov and his crew terrorists and sent the Citadel fleet after them when the Citadel fleet found the SSV Latakia, her crew were forced to evacuate and set the core to detonate in the middle of the Citadel fleet causing the detonation of the cargo of Eezo, nuclear weapons and explosives taking out or damaging a large part of fleet. Many of the survivors of the attack later died or was left with serious injured due to illness cause by Eezo or nuclear radiation exposure. XO Vladimir Volkov and many of the other crew members were arrested and taken to C-Sec headquarters where a group of highly skilled Mercs broke them out and detonated a bomb in the middle of the C-Sec headquarters killing hundreds of C-Sec Officers. Natasha was when recruited by President Ulfric Petrenko through the Shadow Broker to lead the People's Red Navy in the war against the Alliance and their new leader Prime Minister Bill Walker Bush and UNAS President John Grayson who has be declaring war on everyone who was not in their pockets and could not protect themselves. She is now serving in People's Space Exploration Navy and is one of the highest ranking members of the Federation of Soviet People's Republics leadership. She was the Executive Officer on-broad the PSV Vladivostok Dreadnought that is based on the Volus Dreadnought Kwunu under the command of Admiral of the Fleets Oleg Petrovsky, She is now the commanding officer of the stealth Cruiser PSV Volkova SR-1 and the leader of the S.P.R.T. Mir cell. Life as a Marshal of the Soviet Republics The rank was reward to Natasha after lead the Red Star Fleet to victory at Mindoir, her 13th Naval command victory. While investigating reports of mass kidnappings within the Terminus Joint Security Zone, Natasha and NKVD BlackWatch officers were attack by a m foe. She was a candidate to be the 3rd Human Spectre for many years but members of the Soviet Executive Committee and Citadel Council tired to block her entry into the Spectres due c about her suitability for a position in the ranks of the Spectres as well as Alliance trying to get one of they own to be the 3rd Human Spectre, in 2252 CE the Council finally a Natasha's Spectre n and assigned Asari Spectre Mallene Vasir as her mentor. Natasha become the 4th Human Spectre and was sent to the heartland of the Aryan killing machines factories with Mallene Vasir and the 141 Joint Taskforce of N7 Deta Squad Marines and Spetsnaz Red Star Marines. After the defeat of the Aryan Nationalist Union at 1800 hours, 18th of October 2255 CE, Amazon system, Voyager Cluster, Natasha was put into a medical induced coma to slow down the rapid deterioration of her health and temporary relieved from active duty. After seven months she final woke up from her coma and was informed that she has be d with stage four cancer that had infected multiple parts of her body and was put on a lengthy genetic therapy drug treatment to kill the cancer cells and to restart the surround healthy cells. Family/Acquaintances *First Clanchief of Clan Volk; Matriarch Potema "Wolf Queen of the Night Winds" Volk of the Grand Volk Clan *Father; Bargon István Bacsik *Mother; Matriarch Vladilena Volkova *1st cousin once removed: Lieutenant Commissar Zofia Volkova Lieutenant Zofia lived in Poland in-till the First Contact War when she was shot in the head by Far Right-Fascists in Warsaw Workers Park, the attack did not kill her but she lost all of her memories of events before the attack. After she recovered from the attack she joined the KGB Special Communications Service and been came a Communications Officer working directly for the Soviet High Command, she would later being resigned to be Natasha's handler. *1st cousin twice removed: Lilith Lydia Volk Lilith is quick to use Natasha to get what she wants and doesn't care what effects this has on Natasha's well being who is extremely loyal and trusting of her cousins and willing to do anything for them. This has angered both Zofia and Chloe many times. *1st cousin twice removed; Edward Wolf Son of renowned Germany communist party leader, Ted Wolf who was shot outside of parliament by members of the pro-EU party Democratic Union. Three Years after the murder of his father in 2192 CE, Edward Wolf lead a revolt against the EU and took most Eastern European out the hands of the EU but glory was short lived and the European Defence Force trapped him and his people and executed him and two of his people before KGB Spetsnaz Officers raided the execution. *Father in Law; Detective Constable Steve Taylor Detective Constable Steve Taylor was killed in the line of duty when a Cerberus Revivalist operative detonated the Suicide vest she was wearing after being comforted by him, his heroic actions saved many civilians and would inspire his daughter Chloe Jane Taylor to join the KGB to combat the Cerberus Revivalists. *Mother in Law; Doctor Katie Liz Taylor *Brother in law; Fire Captain Jack Taylor He severed as a Medic in the People's Metropolitan Fire and Rescue Service Stationed at the Harrow Fire Station, in 2247 CE, he was transferred to the 21st People's Volunteers "Londyńczycy" Guard Division to help with the rescue effort after the 21/7 attack on Moscow. He was killed along with Fire Lieutenant Tony James Shaw in a flashover during the rescue effort, trying to save an trapped family. *Wife; Analyst Specialist Chloe Jane Taylor Natasha meet Chloe Jane Taylor when she was trying to join the KGB in 2231 CE after Chloe's father was killed by a Cerberus revivalist terror attack, Natasha took Chloe under her wing and helped her to bring her father killers to justice, during Chloe's training Natasha relationship was a sort of maternal bond even despite Chloe's best efforts to make it something more Intimate and sexual but with their relationship become more and more closer Natasha fall to Chloe's a and on the 21st of December 2238 CE the pair married at a State wedding in Red Square, Moscow. *Biological Daughter; Natalie Elizabeth Volkova Born on the 15th of May 2253 CE to Natasha Eva Volkova and Chloe Jane Taylor, wanting her child to have a better childhood than herself, Natasha spoil Natalie rotten with gifts and motherly love, with the PSV Volkova being a long cruise Stealth Cruiser meaning the crew can be on tour for up to 16 months at a time and only docking for mission related reasons, the PSV Volkova is the only place Natalie, Chloe and Natasha can really call home and is the only home Natalie even had, this nomadic lifestyle have unique effect on Natalie's outlook on life making her value loyalty and her family, both her adopted military family and her real parents over luxuries. *Gillian Grayson *Hendel Mitra *Garrus Vakarian *Liara T'Soni *Staff Lieutenant Alexander Hewitt *General Oleg Petrovsky Alisas *Grafinya Natasha Evette Bacsik Volkova (Birth given name) *Natasha'Volk Vas Neema (Given to Natasha by the Captain of the PSV Neema when she was saved by the crew of the PSV Neema) *Katyusha Love Living Artillica In 2246 Natasha was kidnapped by the Aryan Nationalist Union and was operate on in a project that puts the Lazarus Project to shame in both time and resources spent yet the project was a failure due the fact that she escape and destroyed the lab before the Aryan Nationalist Union could control her. The project involved installing many cybernetic implants and Reaper implants into Natasha body. Due to her unique neural pathways and the Reaper tech stuck in her she can "indoctrinate" at short range. Natasha's wrist mounted Multi-tool (Azrael) Developed by Major Natasha Eva Volkova and 2nd Lieutenant Ysai'Kirorah vas Ain Jalut by combining an unidentified leather wrist-strap mounted device that believed to be pre-Prothean with Natasha Savant Ommi-Tool. The device originally had a built-in AI/VI chip that had be long dead by the time Natasha got her hands on it and has a advanced multi-tool program similar to that of the Ommi-Tool Programming. The pair replaced AI/VI chip with a Geth VI clip stolen from Cerberus and repurpose the Programming of the device and VI to use Russian as the interface language and Khelish as the base Programming instead of the alien language it was using before. The blades are made from and splits into three pieces that slides in to a metal casing on her leather wrist-strap. She named it Azrael (Archangel of Death). During 2225 CE she replaced the sensor analysis pack and minifacturing fabricator with the ones from the Soviet standard issue Ommi-Tool. Natasha replaced the Geth VI chip winch replaced the dead AI/VI chip with the Virtual Intelligence quantum data chip found in the Prothean Ruins buried under the Antarctica. This VI was so advanced that it is c of thought outside of it's programming. Azrael Known functions *Torch *Scanner *Repairing items *Dispensing Medi-gel *Programming and hacking *Video, audio and holographic communication *Downloading and playing video games *Converting items into omni-gel *Manufacturing objects in real time *Applying upgrades to items *Tracking of life signs *Remote control of electronic devices *Playing music *Scanning and alteration of printed texts *Unlocking combination-locked vaults *Medi Scanner *Accessing databases *Crime Scene scanner Rewarded decorations *The Hero of the Soviet Republics (5 times) *Order of Victory (3 times) *Order of the Red Banner (2 times) *Order of Lenin (3 times) *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the U.S.P.R" 1st class (2 times) *Order "For Service to the Homeworld in the Armed Forces of the U.S.P.R" 2nd class (4 times) *Order of Glory 1st class (2 times) *Order of Glory 2nd class (5 times) *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 1st class (2 times) *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 2nd class (3 times) *Gold Star Order (7 times) *Great National Unity Order (2 times) *Bravery Order (7 times) *Badge for "Long Cruise" (13 times) *Order of Volkova (1 time) Category:Spectre Category:Union of Soviet People's Republics of Earth Category:Human